


Lay It All On Me Now

by ZsforSs



Series: The World Might Do Me In [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Almost Domestic Violence, Ben is not good at handling his feelings, Brother-Sister Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FYI this fic is not going to make a lot of sense unless you've read the rest of the series, Force-Sensitive Hux, Hux stop swearing, I reference a lot of Bloodlines stuff in this fic but I've never read Bloodlines, Jedi Armitage Hux, Jedi Ben Solo, Just a little this time but I feel like I need to use that tag, M/M, Mild Language, Rey is a Solo, Space Buzzfeed, Tattoos, The best kind of droids, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, please, sassy droids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14735570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: Some things never change.Hux and Ben deal with the skeletons in the closet.  (At least they’re only metaphorical)“It’s done,” Hux announced.Ben wasn’t getting anything from Hux emotionally, except a kind of numb white noise. “What’s done?” he asked gently.“Starkiller. It’s done.”_________________________________________As soon as his newsfeed loaded Hux began cursing steadily under his breath.  ‘Shocking Revelations on the Senate Floor. Darth Vader is Leia Organa’s Father!’ The first article screamed.  He only skimmed the other headlines, finding more of the same.Hux hauled himself to his feet. He needed to find Ben.





	1. Starkiller

**Author's Note:**

> As noted in the tags if you haven't read the rest of this series this fic won't make much sense. 
> 
> Title of this fic comes from Vance Joy's "Lay It On Me." IDK why I keep naming fics in this series after songs. I think it's because I read too many songfic when I was young.

“You and Hux made the latest gossip holo again.”  Rey teased. 

Ben groaned.  The projection of Rey giggled into her hands, the mirth obvious in her sparkling eyes.  It shouldn’t be- Rey was at Uncle Luke’s school, more than far enough away for the holo to have been half static- but Hux had immediately re-wired the holoprojector when they moved in.  And now they had some of the best quality projections Ben had ever seen.  He suppressed a grin, Rey was already teasing him enough he didn’t need to give her more ammunition.  But it was difficult, Ben and Hux had moved in to their new apartment- _together_ \- only a few weeks ago, and Ben was still a little giddy about it.

The apartment was on Vessa- Hux hadn’t wanted to be too far from his mom.  Ben’s mom had actually offered to give them the apartment on Chandrila now that she’d followed the Senate the Hosnian system, but he’d turned her down.  The apartment on Chandrila was nice of course- but not all the memories there were happy ones.  That wasn’t how he wanted to start things off with Hux.

“What’re they talking about now?”  Ben asked.

“He got in a fight with the Arkanisian Senator at Mom’s last luncheon apparently?”

Ben groaned.  “He did.  Not like a physical fight but I thought the senator was going to slap him after he accused her of being a double agent for the First Order.”

“NO!” Rey gasped.  She sounded _delighted_ the little gossip-monger.

“Not directly, but you know how good Hux is as insinuating things.  Everyone knew what he meant.  I honestly don’t think he’s wrong either.”

“The article called him your ‘live-in boyfriend,’” Rey teased.

Ben frowned.  “Is that all they said?”

Rey was smirking.  “Yep.”

“What is _wrong_ with people?!  He’s _an artist_! And a _genius_!  Did they talk about _any_ of his work at all?  Or mention his charity work?  If anything I’m _his_ live-in boyfriend!”  Ben ranted.

Rey was full on grinning now.  “You gonna go beat the writer up?”  She teased.

“I should!” Ben said, as Rey burst into another peal of giggles.

“You’re worse than Mom and Dad!” she said. 

“And you’re teasing me,” Ben pouted.

“You make it so easy!”

“Yeah yeah you just wait until you meet someone,” Ben said.  “You have break soon right?  Any big plans?”

Rey deflated.  “Nooooooo…You sure you guys can’t come to Hosnian Prime for break?”  Rey asked.  Almost whined.  “It’s gonna be boring at the new apartment with Mom and Dad both gone.”

“Sorry kiddo,” Ben lied. They’d already arranged for Rey to come stay with them her next break- but it was a surprise.  “Hux’s working on a commission and I’ve got a project to work on too.”

Rey pouted.  “Okaaay.”

“Call us every day,” Ben said. “Harass us unmercifully.”

“Oh I _will_.” Rey glowered.  Full of pouty ten year old rage.

Ben laughed.  “Gotta go ReyBeyBee.”

Rey sighed deeply, “Okaaaaaay.  Bye Ben.”

“Bye Rey.  Love you, short stuff.”

Rey grinned just before the signal cut.

Ben glanced around the room, Hux still hadn’t emerged from his study.  He wasn’t actually working on a commission right now, so some personal project had grabbed him.

Ben decided to let him be for now.  He flopped down onto the couch and called his datapad to him with the Force. 

It would be time for dinner soon- but Hux had banned him from cooking by himself.  So Ben started looking for delivery.

He hadn’t been at it for long when the door to Hux’s office opened.

Hux stood in the doorway, staring out across the room, focused on nothing in particular. 

Ben set his datapad down, “Hux?”

Hux was pale and looked exhausted. “It’s done,” Hux announced. Ben wasn’t getting anything from Hux emotionally, except a kind of numb white noise.

Ben climbed over the back of the sofa and came to stand in front of Hux- gently tugging him out of the doorway so the door could shut.

“What’s done?” he asked gently. 

He caught a stray thought from Hux.  A gentle, loving sense of wonder that such a soft voice could come out of such a large person.  Ben tilted Hux’s face up with careful fingers tucked under Hux’s chin.

“Hux?” he prompted.

“Starkiller. It’s done.”

“ _Done_ done?” Ben asked.  “All the way?”

“All the way.” Hux affirmed.

Ben led Hux over to the sofa and they sat facing each other, hands still clasped. “How do you feel about that?”

“I-” Hux can’t seem to find the words.  He sent Ben the feelings instead. 

Ben felt the sense Hux had had sometimes that he _had_ to finish this awful thing.  He had been pouring all his negative emotions into Starkiller since its conception.  All his anger and frustration at his situation, all the bile and hate his father and the First Order had fed him since his birth, all of it poured out into this weapon of mass death.  Starkiller had soaked all of that up and now that it was done he felt strange, cored out- like the planet they would have built the weapon in.

Ben pulled Hux in to sit in his lap.  They re-settled with Hux sitting with his back to Ben’s chest- he fit perfectly if he slouched down a little.  Ben wrapped his arms around Hux’s waist and as Hux twisted slightly to bring a hand up into Ben’s hair. 

Hux’s touch calmed him in some deep instinctive way.  As it always had.  Like a siphon.

_Siphon?_ Hux asked wordlessly and Ben ducked slightly, embarrassed Hux caught that particular thought.

It’s easier to show than tell, so Ben let Hux see the memories.  Hux’s hand pressed against Ben’s spine as he faced off with his mother.  The almost tangible feeling that his anger and frustration was being drained away by that hand.  And earlier, Hux deflating one of his towering rages about something stupid all at once with just one question- the anger just _gone_ pulled away.  The sense he’d gotten after their first spar that Hux was drawing on Ben’s anger and doing something with it.   The slightly guilty belief that he could bring the full brunt of his pain and frustrations to bear against Hux and Hux would take it away somehow.

Hux sent him a mental hum.  ~ _Maybe in some way I did draw off some of your truly excessive teenaged angst and fed it to Starkiller. ~_

Ben poked him in the ribs. “Excessive angst,” he sniffed.  “I didn’t design a giant murder ball with my teenaged angst.”

Hux pouted but didn’t dignify that with a response.

 They didn’t talk for a long time, lost in their own loosely connected thoughts.  Ben buried his face in Hux’s hair and thought about nothing but how much he loved this man. 

Hux sighed, content.  He ran the back of his hand along Ben’s collarbone.

“I think you’re the man in the snow,” Hux said. “From my first vision.”

“Really?”  Ben asked.  He hugged Hux tighter.

Hux’s Force-visions were few and far between, but he’d talked about his first one with both Ben and Uncle Luke.  The vision occurred just before he decided to leave with his mother and the three of them had come to the conclusion that this was a vision of what would have happened if Hux had not left the First Order.  A future where Hux’s murderball was built and fired and there was a bleeding man- _Ben_ \- in the snow and Snoke killed Hux.

“It made me feel better at first.”  Hux said. “That we would have met, been together in that other future… But then I realized we could be on opposing sides.  I could have just annihilated your home planet.  Even if we were on the same side you might hate me.”

“It’s not worth worrying about.”  Ben said firmly, even though they both know that described half of the things Hux worried about anyway. 

Ben didn’t voice his secret joy, he would admit he had been … a little jealous when Hux had initially shown Ben that vision.  There’d been emotions attached to that man in the snow.  Deep, serious, complex things that the vision had only caught the barest edges of.  But teenaged Ben- current Ben- had craved that alien intimacy.  Been envious that Hux had had that- or could have had that- with someone else.

Hux looked up at him, an indulgent smirk on his face.  Ben realized Hux had heard all of that musing.  He ducked his head sheepishly.

They lapsed back in to comfortable silence.  Eventually though Hux sighed, “I need to get rid of it.”

“Starkiller?”

“Yes.  It’s not safe to just have a copy of the plans sitting in my datapad.  But at the same time I don’t want to get rid of it.  It’s-”

“It’s our mechanical murder baby.”

Hux laughed. “Our?” he asked.

“I adopted it,” Ben said.  “What if you got it encrypted?  Stored the data in something small?”

“I thought about that- but if it was jewelry or something I’d worry I would lose it.”

Ben nodded. “We’ll think of something.” 

* * *

Once they decide on a plan it was just a matter of setting things up.

Ben got the new medical droid he’d wanted for his ship, and immediately removed its AI core.  Hux installed a specially designed program chip with a very specifically designed tattooing program. 

Hux had encrypted the data for Starkiller himself.  Then encrypted it again to make it the microscopic lines of code that made up the narrow silver bands on his tattoo.  Once the tattoo was done two thick black lines edged in silver loop around Hux’s left forearm.  Representing the future he abandoned and concealing his greatest creation. 

They jettison the tattoo program and all other records of Starkiller directly into a sun.

The completed plans exist only in Hux’s mind and on his arm.  His machine would die with him.

“I know.” Hux said when Ben expressed that thought aloud. “I like that idea.”

“And the tattoo that’ll piss off everyone who recognizes it is just a bonus right?” Ben asked.

Hux’s grin was decidedly nasty. “Most people don’t know enough about the First Order to understand it, and as for the ones who do…I hear it’s good to have hobbies.”

Ben laughed. “Hux,” he protested.  “Making my Mom hate you should not be a hobby.”

Hux put on his most innocent face. “Your mother and I have a _great_ relationship!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Hux got his General stripes tattooed on his arm. I know metallic ink doesn't really exist, but we're writing science fiction here. We can make cool tattoo technology happen.
> 
> If you're reading this and chapter two isn't posted you should refresh- because chapter two has already been written an will be going up immediately.


	2. Vader

Hux woke abruptly, aware that something was terribly wrong but not much else.

He immediately leapt to his feet scanning the room for the cause of this wrongness. 

Two thoughts occur to him nearly instantaneously. First, there’s nothing wrong in the apartment.  Second, Ben.  Something is wrong with Ben.  Hux was nearly knocked to his knees by the force of the _feelings_ bleeding across his Force bond with Ben. 

_~Ben? ~_ Hux reached out, letting his confusion and worry color his sending.

He got no words from Ben, just a roil of anger and betrayal so intense it knocked him breathless.

And then Ben _pulled away_ , clamping down on the Force Bond that linked them.

“Wait!” Hux said out loud as he tried to cling to Ben’s presence.  But Ben shook him off and left Hux completely alone in his head for the first time in five years.

…Hux wasn’t sure how long he’d been sitting on the floor by the bed.  It couldn’t have been too long, he rationalized, his knees still stung.  He didn’t think he was quite ready to stand yet, so he reached up blindly and pulled his datapad off the end table behind him.

As soon as his newsfeed loaded Hux began cursing steadily under his breath.  _‘Shocking Revelations on the Senate Floor. Darth Vader is Leia Organa’s Father!’_ The first article screamed.  _‘Clone War Hero Anakin Skywalker was Darth Vader!’_ read the next.  He only skimmed the other headlines, finding more of the same.  

Still swearing under his breath Hux hauled himself to his feet and stumbled on tingly legs to the closet to dress.  He needed to find Ben.

* * *

As soon as he arrived at the Solo- Organa apartment Rey opened the door and hugged him.  He hadn’t even had to knock.

“You ok?” Hux asked.

Rey nodded against his middle.  He gently nudged her chin up until she was looking at him.  She was teary-eyed and had the signature Skywalker Pout.

“Hmmm…” Hux said gently.  “Your face is leaking a lot for someone who’s ok.”

Rey laughed- though it was weak and watery- and sniffed. “I’m ok enough.”

“Oh! Master Hux!” C3PO warbled.  “We weren’t expecting you!”

 _‘I was’_ R2 booped.  The little astro droid rolled up to Rey and leaned just a little toward her. _‘He and Ben might as well have a connector cord between them.’_

Rey rested a hand on R2’s dome, just as Chewbacca appeared in the doorway.

Hux was fluent in Binary now, but he still didn’t have a very good grasp on Shyriiwook.  The Force helped with tone and inflection at least.  Chewbacca crooned something gentle and comforting at them- with an underlying bite of concern.

Rey nodded. “Ben just left,” she said.  Hux nodded, he’d felt that even with Ben blocking him out.  “Mom and Uncle Luke are this way,” she added.

The Skywalker twins were in the Solo family’s living room sitting tense and silent on the largest couch.  Poe Dameron was also there for some reason- clearly agitated and pacing in the open space behind the couch. 

Leia groaned when she saw him and downed whatever drink she was holding.  “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for Ben,” Hux said.  “Or an explanation since he appears to have left the area.”

Leia looked like she’d eaten something bitter- jiqui fruit with the peels on maybe- but Luke sighed and gestured for him to sit.

Hux settled in the armchair nearest Luke. 

Just then Han came out of the kitchen holding two drinks- he wordlessly handed one to Hux before sitting between Leia and Luke.

The drink was Corellian brandy.  Hux gave Han an appreciative nod.

Rey had thrown herself down on the loveseat across the room.  Chewie joined her.  The pair of them barely fitting on the small couch.  Chewie and the droids seemed reluctant to let Rey out of their sight- as if she would vanish too if they did.

Luke sighed. “Let’s start at the beginning.”

* * *

“Do you have any idea where he went?”  Hux asked almost an hour later.

 _~You don’t know? ~_ Rey asked silently.

 _~He shut me out. ~_ Hux admitted.

“No,” Leia sighed.  “He stormed out, took Poe’s ship and left.”

“He took your ship?” Hux asked, acknowledging Dameron for the first time.

“And my droid!” Dameron said.  “BB-8 was running some diagnostics and Ben just hopped in and took off!”  He made it sound like Ben had kidnapped his child.

“So the Nightsinger’s still here?” Hux said.

“In the complex’s hangar.”  Rey said. “Why?”

“So I can go get him once I know where he is,” Hux said.

“The ship’s on lockdown,” Leia protested.

Hux waved a hand. “I have an override.”

He caught Han and Chewie exchanging a look before he shut his eyes and focused.

Ben’s trail in the Force was faint and Hux was forced to go slow, lest he lose track of it.

After a few minutes he was aware of another mind with him, and the physical sensation of someone leaning on his arm.  Rey.

With Rey’s help it was much easier.  They quickly traced Ben to a planet Hux recognized.

“The fuck is he on Jakku for?” Hux hissed as he and Rey came back to themselves.

“What’s on Jakku?” Rey asked, she didn’t straighten up from her lean and Hux didn’t make her.

“Nothing.  Just sand and downed ships.  The last major battle of the Galactic Civil War happened there.  I don’t recommend visiting.”

“You’ve been there?” Rey asked, all innocent curiosity.

“I was at the battle,” Hux admitted.  “Not on the front lines.  We went somewhere- Rax called it ‘the Observatory.’  But it didn’t look like any observatory I’d ever seen.”  The whole area had felt strange, heavy.  He’d spent the whole time there sure he was going to throw up.

Hux shook his head.  Both Leia and Luke were giving him funny looks- like they wanted to pick his brain.  “Anyway,” he said firmly.  He hugged Rey and then nudged her off the armchair so he could get up.  “I’d better go get him.”

 _~You’ll be ok until I bring him back, ~_ he said to Rey, it was not quite a question.  Rey nodded.  So Hux drained the last of his brandy and headed off.

He had to brush Dameron and Chewie off before he got to the shuttle.  Thankfully Leia and Luke both agreed Hux should go by himself.  Eventually he made it to the Nightsinger alone.  Which was important because he didn’t want to explain his override passcode. 

“Mynock-Fucker,” he said when prompted.  The Nightsinger’s ramp lowered immediately.

* * *

“Fucking Jakku.” Hux grumbled as he landed.  Ben had been relatively easy to find.  Get to Jakku, feel out what region he was in, scan for Poe’s X-Wing and boom, here he was setting the Nightsinger down on a narrow strip of mostly flat land about halfway up a jagged mountain.  The shuttle barely fit next to Poe’s X Wing.  In all honestly Hux was actually very grateful Ben had been this easy to find and hadn’t been on that plateau Hux recalled from his last trip to Jakku.

As soon as he descended the ramp BB-8 rolled up to him and began burbling frantically. 

Hux only caught about half of what BB-8 was saying- his modified Binary was like talking to someone with a lisp and a heavy accent.

“Calm down,” Hux said, opting not to worry about exactly what the little droid was saying.  “You should take the X Wing back to Hosnian Prime.  I’ll collect Ben.”

BB-8 hesitated, clearly thinking Hux needed company.  Hux brought out the big guns.  “Poe’s worried about you.”

 _‘…Ok, I’ll go.  You’ll be alright, right?’_ BB-8 asked _._

“I’ll be fine.  Off you go.”

Hux waited for the X-Wing to lift off before heading up the mountain following the ripples of Ben in the Force.

About half a mile up the path Hux found Ben- standing near the edge of a craggy cliff hacking at stones with his lightsaber.  The blue light from the saber made Ben look even paler than he really was, and the harsh blue lighting contrasted starkly with the late afternoon sunlight.

“Ben?” Hux called, stopping only six feet away.

Ben glanced over his shoulder at Hux, his face bitter and twisted.  “Go away!” Ben shouted, cleaving a large boulder in two. “Leave me alone!”

“No,” Hux said calmly.  He moved closer, until he was just out of Ben’s reach.  “Ben talk to me.”

Ben sobbed and hacked at the edge of the cliff they were on.

Worried Ben would trigger some kind of avalanche, Hux moved closer.  “Don’t-” he began.

Ben spun towards Hux, bringing his lightsaber around in a sharp arc towards Hux-

Hux did nothing.  His hands stayed at his sides and his lightsaber clipped to his belt.

Ben’s saber stopped inches from his face.

Hux waited. 

Ben had such an expressive face.  It had been twisted in rage earlier, but now- now Ben stared at Hux and his own lightsaber with wide, horrified eyes.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“You won’t hurt me.” Hux said.

Ben’s face twisted.  He had probably read Hux’s certainty as smugness.  People often did, though not usually Ben, not in a long time- but then, he was upset.

“How do you know what I’d do?” he snarled.  “I’m not who you think I am.”

“You are still Ben Solo,” Hux said.  “I know him.”

He took a step forward and then another.  “He has dark hair he never does anything with, dark eyes, unfortunate ears and the _best_ nose.”

He was in arms reach now- so he tapped Ben’s nose and then buried his hands in Ben’s hair.  Ben’s arms dropped once Hux touched him.  The lightsaber was still on, humming at his side but Hux ignored it.

“He’s exactly the right height and width- don’t tell him I said so though.  I like to pretend I’m upset that he’s bigger than me.”  Ben didn’t smile or laugh at that, and he was still watching Hux intently- soaking up every word he said. “He has a sister who adores him and who he adores right back.  He has a boyfriend who is actually embarrassingly in love with him.  They have an apartment and the schematics of a Mega-Death Star together.”

That got the tiniest smile- just the smallest quirk to the side of his mouth.

Hux took a deep breath. “He has an uncle who loves him, but who doesn’t really understand him very well.  And his parents-” 

Ben went rigid under Hux’s hands.  “I think they thought having children would be easier than it was.  And that they never tried as hard as they could or should have to make up the difference.  But they do love him… I found out recently that his grandfather was Darth Vader.”

Hux made sure to keep his voice even.  He draped an arm around Ben’s shoulders and kept talking.  “Everyone’s making a big deal about it, but I’m not sure why.  The world someone was born into doesn’t determine who they are- their life experiences and ultimately their choices do.”

Hux met Ben’s anguished eyes.  “Not even Darth Vader was born Darth Vader.”

Ben shuddered.  His free hand pressed against the small of Hux’s back.  Hux held Ben’s eyes and continued.  “He’s so strong in the Force.  He taught me everything I know.  And he feels so much.  _So_ deeply.  When he’s happy it feels like the whole universe is a little brighter, when he’s sad it sometimes feels like he’ll be sad forever and when he’s angry he shouts and breaks things and is mad at the entire galaxy, but he would never ever hurt anyone.”

“What if I’m not Ben Solo anymore?”  Ben murmured.

“Ben Solo’s just a name.  Just a convenient way to identify the man I just described.  I don’t much care what happens to the name- but if you really think that man is gone then go ahead and use that lightsaber because I refuse to live in a world without him.”

Later Hux would be gratified by how quickly the lightsaber hit the ground after he said that, but just then he was so occupied by Ben’s earnest attempt to hug him to death he barely registered the sound of the saber deactivating.  At the same time their Force bond flared to life again and Hux’s knees almost buckled under the flood of _pain_ coming off Ben.  Hux did his best to send comforting feelings back.

Ben pressed his face into Hux’s neck and started sobbing.  Hux held him tight as Ben shook apart in his arms.  He stroked Ben’s hair and kissed his temple and hummed soothing nonsense to him until he calmed.  When Ben pulled back enough for Hux to see his face Ben’s eyes were red from crying and his nose dripped.  Hux ignored all that and kissed Ben chastely on the lips.

“I love you,” he said.  Just to make absolutely sure Ben knew.

“I know.”  Ben said, and pulled Hux into another tight hug.

Eventually they end up sitting on the edge of a jutting rock, legs dangling out into open air.  Ben was leaning against his shoulder as they watched the swirl of sand dunes far below.

“Ready to go back and yell at your mum?” Hux asked.  They’d been sitting here for hours, largely silent.  The sun was starting to sink below the horizon and the shadows grew long.

Ben groaned. “Not yet.”

“Alright,” Hux agreed easily.

“…Did you talk to them? Before you came?”  Ben asked.

“A bit,” Hux said.  “When I showed up at your parent’s house and asked where you were your mother immediately started making excuses so I didn’t linger.  Luke was slightly more useful- he said he hadn’t told you because Leia asked him not to and that he regretted it.  He gave me a brief rundown of when they found out if you’re interested.  They’re worried.  Rey’s worried.” 

“ _Fuck,_ ” Ben hissed.  “How is Rey?”

“Confused, hurt- not by you.  I honestly think she’s only slightly less angry than you are- but she feels like she can’t show it.”

Ben huffed.

“I thought about bringing her too,” Hux said.  “But I wasn’t sure if you would want company and the droids and Chewie were following her around like a security detail so I figured she’d be alright.”

“I should go be mad at them for her sake,” Ben said.

“When you’re ready,” Hux said.  “We should go back to the ship though, it’s going to get cold soon.”

Ben groaned and pressed his face into Hux’s shoulder. “I stole Poe’s X-wing.”

“You did.  And his droid.”

“BB-8 was on the ship?!” 

“Yes.” Hux nudged Ben away, stood, and held out his hand to help Ben up.  “I had him fly the X-wing back, I brought the Nightsinger.  So you can take a nap on the way back.  Or eat junk food.”

“Or both?”  Ben immediately leaned against Hux again once he was on his feet.

“Normally I’d say no food in bed but I think these are special circumstances,” Hux allowed.  He suspected he’d wind up in bed with Ben too, acting as his living plush toy.

Ben pressed his face into Hux’s hair.  “I don’t wanna talk to my Mom,” he muttered.

“We could just go kidnap Rey.”  Hux suggested.  “The twins keep inviting us out to their dig on Scarif.”

Ben sighed.  “…After terrible conversation with Mom,” he decided.

Hux nodded, leading Ben back to the ship.  Once they boarded the ship Hux maneuvered Ben up to the cockpit and sat him down in the co-pilot’s seat.

Once they’d broken atmo, Hux initiated the auto-pilot.  Back to Hosnian Prime, and more Skywalker family drama.

Hux turned to Ben, who sat quiet and listless in the co-pilot’s seat staring blankly out into hyperspace.  Hux stood, and carefully tugged Ben to his feet too.  Ben followed where Hux lead him, back through the ship and into their small bedroom.

He nudged Ben down onto the bed, and then had to climb in with him when Ben snagged one of his hands and refused to let go.

They eventually settle lying face to face in roughly the center of their bed.  Ben had pulled Hux so close their legs tangled together, one of his hands was buried in Hux’s hair. 

Ben swallowed loudly. “You should break up with me.” He said eventually, voice wobbly.

Hux shut his eyes and took a deep breath.  He felt like Ben had just kicked him in the stomach.

Hux cupped Ben’s face in his hands and brought their foreheads together.  “Do you _want_ to break up with me?

“No.” Ben murmured.

“Then shut the fuck up,” Hux snapped. “You can’t scare me away Ben Solo.”

Ben sobbed and hauled Hux against his chest.  Hux gripped Ben back just as tightly. “You want me gone you’ll have to make me leave.  I love you.  I love you you idiot I’m not leaving you.  Never.  I love you so much.”

Hux kept up his string of reassurances until Ben drifted off into a fitful sleep.  He could head back to the flight deck now.  Leave Ben to sleep off some of those extra emotions- but no, he’d just promised not to leave Ben alone.  Mind made up Hux cuddled up with Ben and tried to fall asleep as well.  They had several hours before reaching Hosnian Prime and this was undoubtedly not the end of the Skywalker Family Drama.  They would figure something out though, they always did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they do go kidnap Rey and go hang out on Scarif. :)


End file.
